


It Was Only You

by angelusmusicorum



Category: Glee
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-08
Updated: 2016-06-08
Packaged: 2018-07-13 02:59:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7135697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelusmusicorum/pseuds/angelusmusicorum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Request on Tumblr: Can I request Sebastion going to a wedding with the reader and where he realizes that he wants to spend the rest of his life with the reader?</p>
            </blockquote>





	It Was Only You

**Author's Note:**

> This is one of my most favorite fics that I have written. I do not own either songs mentioned. They are owned by their respective bands.

It wasn’t as if you disliked weddings, no. You could even say that you loved them. The ambience of the event, every look between the couple, the little (though you supposed they could be considered to be big with the amount that you would have to pay for them.) things that were done up perfectly to sum up the couple and their union. Yes, you loved them and enjoyed going. What you didn’t enjoy about this one in particular was the groom.

In front of you laid a magnificently made invitation reading, “You are cordially invited to the union of Lisa Raven Collins and Louis Grayson Green.

The ceremony will be held on August 27th.

Please send your RSVP by May 27th. ”

You loved Lisa’s company and really, that would be the only reason that you would go. Louis was your cousin, older than you by a mere couple of months though he preferred to go by his middle name; a request which you promptly ignored. Every since the two of you were little, the little snot-faced brat made it his goal to make your life miserable. Whether it’d be because he hated you or because he hated that everyone simply **adored** you, you didn’t know. You really, **really** hated him but Lisa had become one of your greatest friends and you were going to go to her wedding even if she was marrying the rudest man in the world. He treated her right which was enough for you.

Sebastian took notice of your frozen state and plucked the invitation from your hand. He read it out loud with a smirk on his face before he turned towards you, raising his brow, “Well?”

“Well what?” You scoffed. Knowing him for eight years still didn’t give you the power to read his mind.

“Are you going to ask me?”

“Ask you-” You glanced at the invitation in his hand. “No- no, no, no..”

“You’re not going to ask me? I’m hurt, Y/N. We’ve been dating for three years, I would’ve thought that by now you wouldn’t be ashamed to be seen with me in public.”

You glared at the boy who was pretending to be upset. You raised your hands in exasperation, “It’s not that, okay? I-I don’t even know if I’m going!”

He gave you his famous ‘bitch please’ face, “Please. This Lisa chick is important to you and even I have to admit that you care about someone besides me. You’re going and that douchebag isn’t going to stop you. I’ll go with you if you want support.”

“Sebastian…” You whined as if he would do anything. **  
**

“Come on, Y/N. Are you really going to miss out on her wedding?”

“Why do you even want us to go so badly? What’s in it for you?”

“Free drinks. Get to show off my awesome girlfriend. Plus awesome sex.”

“W-What? How does that tie in?” You sputtered, confused.

“Well- Weddings put you in a good mood, hun. Sex is amazing when you’re in a good mood. Or if I get lucky then Green will make you mad which will result in angry sex. Even better.”

You groaned at your boyfriend’s reasoning, dropping your head into your hands, “Even if it is true-”

“So we’re going.” It was more of a statement than a question especially since he was already filling out the slip of paper that was supposed to be sent back. You walked towards him and sat in his lap, burying your face into his shoulder, “You’re lucky that I love you.”

He laughed and kissed the top of your head, “That I am.”

–

You were annoyed by the time you walked into the reception hall. Sebastian looked  impeccable as usual as he surveyed the area, amused.

“Come on, babe. You gotta admit that it was fucking hilarious.” He grinned at you devilishly and you almost reconsidered why you were dating him.

“It was not! Don’t even start.”

You were approached by your Aunt Ellen before the ceremony started. She was practically tugging onto her Uncle Liam’s side as she bounded her way towards you. He gave you a desperate and weak smile which you returned with a worried look. She touched your loose curls and tugged closer for inspection, before saying, “Oh dear, Y/N. You still didn’t bother to look any better than your last attempt at our last assemblage .”

You could feel Sebastian stifle his laughter at your infamous ‘why don’t you come closer so I can cut you?’

Your uncle, bless his cowardly soul, attempted to show his displeasure in his wife’s words only to be shot down when her adenoidal voice was heard again, “I don’t know how you can put up with her atrocious style and languid ways.” She was speaking to Sebastian this time.

You didn’t even bother stopping the snicker that came out when your boyfriend put on his most charming smile and said, “I wouldn’t say either of those are true. Her lingerie are definitely on point and she’s sure as hell not languid in bed… Or anywhere else.”

Your aunt sputtered, looking like she swallowed a lemon drop. She glared at Sebastian which quickly changed to the both of you when she heard your snicker. You raised your hand and coughed elegantly into it to disguise the laughter and grin behind it.

The wedding soon began, cutting off anything else she wanted to do. Sebastian leaned down, his lips grazing along your ear, “Wanna give her something actually to be mad about?” He wiggled his brow suggestively which made you giggle. The two of you could practically feel her glaring from behind.

Sebastian looked at you before you finally relented. “Okay! It was! I’ve never seen her that repulsed before.” You smiled as he pecked your lips.

You guys were seated next to the dance floor which suited you perfectly since it was easy for you to avoid the relatives who passed by you without a glance. All This Time by OneRepublic blared through the speakers as the newly married couple had their first dance. It finished with with everyone applauding, even you were genuinely which made you sigh.

Sebastian glanced at you and you quickly explained, “He treats her right. Maybe I need to accept that he isn’t that bad.” He rolled his eyes though the tiny smile on his lips said differently, “Hate to break it to you but he probably isn’t that bad. You’re dating Satan here after all.” You returned the gesture and kissed him promptly, “I suppose that’s true.”

A familiar tune of a guitar rang softly through the room making him perk up. He stood, hand clasped in yours, “Dance with me.” One look in his eyes and you knew that you couldn’t protest.

He brought you over to the middle of the dance floor and with the music surrounding you, you finally recognized the song as When You Move by Parachute. You laughed, dropping your head onto his shoulder, “Our song. I didn’t even know that Lisa knew Parachute.”

“Lucky for us that she does then.”

 _“I remember  
City lakeside in September”_ Sebastian looked down at you with a soft look, singing just low enough for you to hear.

 _“We watched the sun come up,_  
_leaves drift yellow from the shore_  
 _You slipped out of your clothes,_  
 _broke the surface where you dove_ ” The two of your bodies swayed along the music as he serenaded you. The two of you were focused on each other that neither of you didn’t notice every other couple leaving or the lights dimming slowly.

 _“Never been so in love_  
_Water’s never been so cruel_  
 _Blurring out the shape you make,_  
 _scattering the lines of you_  
 _When you move_  
 _When you move_  
 _When you move_ ” You choked back a breath at the look in his eyes changed. It was filled with adoration and as if he had finally accepted something though you didn’t know what. You had only seen that expression once and it made your steps falter at the realization.

  
_“Swimming over  
You eased out up to your shoulders”_  He spun you around slowly, your fingers lacing together. Your gaze stayed on his as your heart thumped to the beat. It wasn’t your first time dancing with him, it wasn’t your first time dancing with him to this song but it felt different this time. But why?

 _“You told me not to look,  
stole a glance while you were turned” _  Your voice joined him, albeit barely audible. You barely even registered yourself singing along even though you joined him every time the song came on. It was like a need every time he sang, for your voices to conflate.

 _“Droplets left your skin,_  
_diamonds following your curves_ ” Your eyes fell shyly at the last note, making him kiss your forehead as he held you closer.  
  
_“Never been so in love_  
_Water’s never been so cruel_  
 _Running down your silhouette,_  
 _tracing every part of you_  
 _When you move_  
 _When you move_ ” You swayed a little bit quicker as if you came to an understanding while singing along together.

  
The music lowered though you could still hear the music. A dim spotlight was focused on both of you. You stopped singing, a smile gracing your lips as Sebastian kept singing, his voice growing loud enough for it to echo along the walls, _“Then the sun broke through_  
_The fog was lifting up_  
 _I was so transfixed_  
 _As you were drying off_  
 _When you looked at me_  
 _Eyes the deepest blue_  
 _There was nothing else_  
 _It was only you_ “ Your bodies pressed against one another as the two of you spun around the room. Your breaths came out slow but steady. He sang as if it was really only you. As if he realized that it was you all along.

  
_“When you move  
When you move”_ He twirled you around; your hands growing sweaty as the look he gave you made your heart clench.

 _“(I never been so in love,  
I never been so in love)”_ You sang quietly, unable to focus on anything but his gaze, your voice becoming a mere whisper.

 _“When you move”_  Your eyes twinkled in happiness as he spun you back into his arms, holding you close.

 _“(I never been so in love,  
I never been so in love)”_ The song came to a close, making him draw close. The last line fell from your lips grazing along his as he pressed a slow kiss to you. Your eyes fell in one slow swoop, matching his slow and deep pace. You didn’t notice that the words were spoken rather than sang. You didn’t notice Lisa and Grayson smiling at the sight of you two. You didn’t notice how everyone had their eyes on both of you. You didn’t notice the tight swallow that Sebastian made when the two of you pulled apart for air. You most certainly didn’t notice the resolve in his half-lidded eyes as he gently squeezed your hand, his finger tracing along your finger that would hopefully be wearing his ring soon.


End file.
